User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Thank you! *hugs* Need I interdouce myself? Thank you! Featherblaze 06:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Featherblaze Join...Maybe? Hi Bramble Happy Valentine's day. I was wondering if maybe I could join PCA as an Apperentice? I've had some practice and I want to help out PCA. thanks:) --LuckflightKiss Me I'm Irish 19:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi :D Thanks! Thanks Bramble! Man, I'm such an idiot! I didn't even realize she had reuploaded the images onto my page... huh. Oh well. Thanks again! Btw, thanks for archiving my talk page too! I was going to get to that soon, I just never did--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 00:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Okay, I try not to bug you too much, but I already asked Eu and he told me to ask you, so: I was wondering, if we're ever going to revive Project Userboxes? I know it's not a top priority since it's not a content project, but I just thought it would be cool to work on :) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Goldenflower On Goldenflower's Queen image her ear isn't nicked. Is this supposed to be like that? PLs leave a message on my talk page. Thnx [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny''' ]] 18:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) PCA I'm really sorry to bother you but I have a really important quistion. i feel like Icicle, the kit I'm doing for PCA isn't good enough. She looks horrible and I'm the one that made her! I don't think she will ever be good enough to be put on a page. I think she would look better if one of the more senior warriors did her. Is there any way I can resign her? My first art and I already suck. :( Thanks, and if you could get back to me that'd be great.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I think i am going to withdraw her though because everyone is being really nice about it but whatever I do make her worse! anyways I'm going to go take her off, thanks again.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal... For your convenience, when you get back :Since this incident is a lot to take in, here's a summary for you, as unbiased as I can make it. You'll probably want to look over the actual pages as well, but so you don't have to do too much reading of the painful way it went down, here you go: :Early today, the user began adding images to articles that didn't need them, not knowing this. Her edits were undone by several other users, and she continued to add them. After being told that she should stop adding them, she began to insult the undoing users in the edit summaries as she added them back (as you can see in her contributions). Several users were angered by this, and began to tell her to stop on her talk page, inciting a bit of a flame war. She mentioned that she had been adding images because of the WikiStickies (which assume that all wikis want images on all pages, which is not what we want, but she didn't know that), so she was frustrated that people were undoing those edits. Some of us apologized to her but told her that her behavior was completely out of line anyways. A few times she tried to delete our messages to you (below) and she succeeded in deleting much of the discussion from her talk page, before I had a chance to rollback it (I can't now due to conficting edits, however, a chunk of the talk remains). She soon apologized and said that everyone was attacking her, and things like that, but soon seemed to get over it, as she had now posted a blog about SpottedleafxFirestar, urging people to "speak their minds". But then, when people disagreed with her views on the couple, she began complaining and yelling at them, telling everyone to stop posting on her blog. Some idle back-and-forth along the same lines has continued on her talk page since. She's expressed concerns about not wanting to be banned, too.... I've done my best to try and calm the situation but it was pretty much out of control from the start. I hope that this has saved you some reading of all the crazy stuff that happened, and can help you make an informed decision about how to resolve this... and below are all of our messages to you that we sent during the incident. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 04:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- another one. , has been adding unncessary pictures and insulting the people who remove them in the edit summaries. Please block them whenever you get the chance. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 18:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The user has been cursing at me and he keeps adding to pages that don't need them and he called you Brambleidiot. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please don't be mad with Littletiress10, she has agree to stop. Everyone was fighting with her but she HAS agreed to stop. PLEASE don't be mad. --[[User:BlueOtterheart|'Blue']] She has stopped for now, but the fact remains that she insulted several users... please stop removing these messages, I think it's best for Bramble to decide if she will be blocked or not. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry for removing messages, it is just that somethimes some of the things people said were inapropriate. --[[User:BlueOtterheart|'Blue']]-- I know you have good intentions, and thanks for calming the situation, but I think it's best if Bramble sees everything that was said. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I hate to reopen this, but she blew her top on her blog because nobody (Me and Aritmas hunter) don't agree with her about FirexSpotted. Nobody was being rude about it, nobody insulted her opinion, even both of our comments kind of agreed with her. Insaneular's right about Bramble deciding, but she's got quite a temper.--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ok yeesh why are u guys doing this 2 me *crying* please i said i will stop Please don't cry. We're only telling this to Bramble so she'll know what to do. It isn't your fault that you didn't know about the stikies, but that was no reason to loose your temper and shout. And especially insulting my friends --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *sighs* She's now deleting the messages I leave on her talk page--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *crying* bramble cant you *sniff* see *sniffel* that there *sniff* atta *sniff* cking me?? please *crying* *sniff* help me *crying* Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. Let's everyone just agree to stop commenting on this until Bramble decides how to handle this. Everyone means you too, Littletigress. [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) u guys are making me cry im never coming back here agian I suppose it's your descision, but I promise it's your behavior that's really getting on our nerves. You could really do a lot of good stuff for this wiki, and make lots of friends if you stayed, but like I said before, it's your choice [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) bramble have i got a story for u ok a user named mr. chiffles said the b word and yes i am reporting him and my starclan light your path It's ok, Nightfall removed the words and Mr.Chiffles apologized. It's ok now. we can all stop arguing. everyone is sorry a nd PLEASe no more fighting! i hate it when the users fight with one another! I like ll you guys and arguing over the internet is annoying! Ok, so anyways everythings fine now! I think/hope....--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 04:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, just saying thanks for handling it :) I didn't really know what I could do since most of it wasn't vandalism, it was the discussion, so I couldn't just rollback the insults, right? Anyways, it was just a big mess and I'm glad it's over now. The two months will either give her ample time to cool off or realize that this wiki just isn't right for her =/ Again, thanks. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 11:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm ''really sorry. I just thought it would be fun. And I promise I'm not trying to find loop holes where "only one image" is concerned, I didn't know charart contests would count. Again, I'm really sorry. After the ordeal we put you through today, I bet you just wanted to rip your head off when you saw my charart contest. Do you forgive me? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you're welcome :) [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Minnowtail Concerns I was looking at Minnowtail's character pixels. The kit and warrior chararts look alright but the apprentice one has a white chest and muzzle. Should this be fixed?--'Nightshine' ♥ 05:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks--'Nightshine' ♥ 17:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No more chararts OK. I'll stop now. Thanks for notifying me! 18:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hi Bramble, I know you said no more charart contests, but would it be OK if I held the contest with WWikia's blanks, but held it on a different site? Probally my RPing Wiki? I would post a link to it here and of course give credit to WWikia for the blanks. What do you think? ♪ Ba ♫ 18:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks Hey Bramble! I've done some leader blanks for Blue's wiki (Yeah, I just traced them from a picture of a cat) but they're way ''to big, and they need to be transparent. Could you help? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 22:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart contest Ok, Shaf Girl hads this really good idea that we could have a charart contest for the best chararts and who designed them. Me, Night Shine, and Nightfasll all thought that was great and i know how this isn't a picture hosting site so I thought what if we could only make pictures of cats that need ne or of positions a cat doesn't have. what do you think? the full discussion is on the project page if you want to look. you should probably respond there. Thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Leader blanks Thanks, but acually that wasn't the right one, sorry! - Again, really sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello ! Are you the leader of warriors wiki? ClarrissaMy Talk Page 19:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I understand, I get tired like that too. I wasn't all that sure about the idea, and I didn't really want to rush into it. It just sounded fun, that's all. But, I was also thinking that it might cause some rifts between users, some users might get their feelings hurt if nobody nominated their charart. I was just waiting for further discussion about it to open up, before throwing that in. So, I understand :) And thanks for working on the blanks for me! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I dont have another user account. The user acount you saw might be my sisters. She sometimes edits on my computer. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 21:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Bramble, they look perfect! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) PLease HELP!! Okay, I REALLLLLLLLLY want to know how you do that contents box thing for my account, Please answer on my talk page!! Leafspots Blanks (Again) Hey Bramble, I tried coloring them, and this happened - (It does that on all of them) Do you know how to fix it? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Nightshine fixed it for me :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Template:Staff Hey, how about changing the contributors list? And putting the people who have the most edits on it. People like Insaneular make a hundred edits a day. She's currently somewhere around 5400, btw.ҖѬ ѥ 12:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Voting end date? :Um, sorry to bother you about this, but I came across something odd on my RfA, the end date for the vote was set at two weeks, but on the RfA process page it says, "Votes will be collected for a period of one week." It's not a huge deal, I was just wondering if you made it two weeks for a reason? And I didn't want to just change it myself since, you might have had a reason and it would be a bit... weird for me to do that on my own nom. XD ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) Again, sorry, i figured it was just a mistake but I thought it would seem egotistical or something if I did it for my own nomination. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) signature How do you do your signature. I just can't seem to get anything right on this site. And by the way this is Juniperberry86. Declined I hope it's alright that I added the Webfoot (Ro) to the declined images list. Are only senior warriors supposed to do that?--'Nightshine'♣ 05:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well Goldenpaw just deleted if off the page. I wasn't sure what to do so I put it under declined.--'Nightshine'♣ 05:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) FxC 4ever was here! Bramble, FeathertailxCrowfeather 4ever was here on the 21st. I just wanted to tell you since she was on the elder list. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Coloring Trouble Bramble, I wanted to make a charart for myself, a shorthaired tom, on pixlr. But when I used the paint can, this happend: Maybe I saved the blank wrong. I don't know. Do you know how I can fix it?--LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 16:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Healers Hi Bramble, I noticed that Dawn River (ancient) was a healer, and she was a girl, considering she was Fish Leap's Mother. So with the healer blanks, shouldn't we make girl ones too? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 16:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC)